Bad Burger
by purplecat41877
Summary: Chloe and the turtles try out a restaurant that serves all kinds of burgers and the turtles end up with food poisoning.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe is and this fanfic involves a suggestion from RoseGAL. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Bad Burger**

The sixteen year old turtles were at a burger place eating chicken burgers and their nine year old friend Chloe Calls was eating a tofu burger. All of them were sharing a basket of sweet potato fries and a pitcher of Coca Cola®.

"Chloe, when you said this place makes great burgers, you weren't kidding," Mikey said.

"I saw this place online and thought we should try it out," Chloe explained.

"I'm glad we did," Raph said.

"The burgers are really juicy," Donny said.

"I can't wait to come back and we haven't even finished eating yet," Leo said.

The turtles and Chloe chatted while they ate. Then they cleaned up when they were done and left since the order was paid for when it was placed.

* * *

The next morning, Leo woke up with a bad stomachache. He rushed to the bathroom and found his brothers leaning over the bathtub tossing their cookies. Leo rushed over and emptied his stomach. Then he turned on the faucet to rinse the tub and the turtles fell on top of each other.

"You all right, my sons?" Splinter asked with concern, entering the bathroom.

The turtles shook their heads. Splinter felt their foreheads and noticed they felt a little hot.

"My stomach hurts," Mikey complained and the others nodded in agreement.

Just then, Splinter's shell cell rang. He excused himself, stepped out of the bathroom, and returned several minutes later.

"That was Miss Calls," Splinter explained. "I filled her in on your condition and she'll be here as soon as she can to help out."

The turtles slowly got up and headed out of the bathroom. They felt so awful that they had to hold onto each other for support.

* * *

Chloe showed up an hour later. She got out the air mattress and the turtles went on it. Chloe covered the turtles with a large blanket. Then she left the room and came back with 4 empty bowls which were put next to each turtle.

"Any idea what could've caused this?" Splinter inquired.

"When I got up this morning and turned on the radio, there was an announcement that the chicken burgers at the place the turtles and I went to last night weren't cleaned and cooked properly," Chloe explained.

"Has anything been done?"

"They've temporarily closed the restaurant until they can hire a new cook since the current one was fired."

"That's not good."

"I'd better go take of the turtles now."

Chloe checked on the turtles and found out that each of them were running a 102°F fever. She went to the kitchen, cooked some broth, and put some broth in 4 different bowls. Then she put the bowls on the tray and left the kitchen carrying the tray. She gave each turtle a bowl which they slowly drank.

The turtles fell asleep after drinking the broth. Chloe collected the broth bowls, made sure the turtles were covered with the blanket, and took the broth bowls into the kitchen.

* * *

Chloe decided to do her schoolwork while the turtles were sleeping. A couple hours later, Splinter walked over to her.

"How are they doing?" Splinter asked.

"They managed to keep the broth down and they're still sleeping," Chloe replied.

"Any chance of returning to that restaurant?"

"I'm not sure yet but there was no problem with my tofu burger so it's possible."

Splinter and Chloe talked for a while. Eventually, Splinter headed to his room and Chloe went back to her schoolwork.

* * *

"Is there anything to eat?" Mikey asked a couple hours later.

"I'd better get you some saltine crackers just to be on the safe side," Chloe replied.

"Good thinking," Leo said.

"I'll be right back," Chloe said, leaving the room.

"Why would saltine crackers be better for us to have right now?" Raph asked with curiosity.

"We got food poisoning from the chicken burgers we had last night so right now we can only have food that's easy to keep down," Donny replied.

Chloe returned with 4 bowls of saltines crackers and gave one to each turtle. They slowly ate the crackers which luckily stayed down.

Chloe decided to check on the turtles. She found out that their fevers were the same as when she last checked.

"Everything all right, Miss Calls?" Splinter inquired, entering the room.

"Their fevers are still the same but they are keeping stuff down," Chloe replied.

"I really appreciate you helping out."

"It's not a problem."

"I'll be in my room if you need me."

"All right."

Splinter walked out of the room. Chloe turned her attention towards the turtles and saw that they were snuggled up together and sleeping.

* * *

A few hours later, Chloe checked on the turtles. Their fevers had not gone down any but hadn't gone up either.

Chloe stepped out of the room. She came back a few minutes later with 4 cool washcloths and put one on each turtles' head.

After that, Chloe finished her schoolwork while the turtles were sleeping. She decided to take a short nap.

Chloe grabbed a spare blanket and put her shoes at the end of the sofa. Then she laid on the sofa, covered herself with the blanket, and fell asleep.

* * *

A little later, Chloe felt someone gently shake her. She woke up and saw that it was Splinter.

"I'd better check on the turtles and see if they're still running fevers," Chloe said.

"I already took care of it and they're back down to normal," Splinter said. "You may sleep some more if you wish."

Chloe nodded and went back to sleep. A few minutes later, the turtles woke up.

"We'd better be quiet since Chloe's sleeping," Leo said.

"Good thinking since we don't want to wake her up," Donny said.

"I'll go into the kitchen and make some soup," Mikey said, heading for the kitchen.

"Sounds good to me," Raph said.

Donny, Leo, and Raph headed for the table and sat down. They talked quietly until Mikey came out with the soup and put it on the table. He left, came back with bowls and spoons, and set one at each occupied spot. The turtles served themselves and then started eating.

* * *

Chloe woke up a couple hours later. She saw the turtles sitting at a table and went over to them.

"Splinter told me that you were feeling better," Chloe said. The turtles nodded in agreement.

"Miss Calls has been very helpful," Splinter said, entering the room.

Chloe and Splinter joined the turtles at the table. All of them chatted for a while.

* * *

A few hours later, after Chloe went home, Splinter checked on the turtles and found them in their rooms sleeping soundly. Then he retired to his room, got into his bed, covered himself with a blanket, and fell asleep.

The End


End file.
